For my brother, we will never be apart'
by dreamless.demon
Summary: Thor has been trying a way to make his brother happy again, but he can't figure out away on doing so. As he does figure out by trying and trying, and finally succeeds, Loki begins to get sick, not to mention Thor can't do anything about it.


_'For my brother, we will never be apart'_

Thor has been trying a way to make his brother happy again, but he can't figure out away on doing so. As he does figure out by trying and trying, and finally succeeds, Loki begins to get sick, not to mention Thor can't do anything about it.

Thor sighed to himself as he sat on the throne. It had been along time since Manhattan and Loki still would be the same. Not his normal cold, close, self. He ran a big hand threw his blonde hair and glared at the peasant that was speaking to him. He didn't mean it, he never did, he was just stressed about how to get his brother back to being, normal.

He was wishing for too much others thought, but he would never give up. The king wanted those good memories back and he would be damned if anything stopped him! The god slammed his fist down and the guy talking to him about matters that didn't matter just stopped and walked away.

Odin looked at his son and sighed as well. "Thor, Loki won't be the same, you should accept that understand?"

"No father. I will be dammed if he will never talk to me again. We are brothers and he needs to understand that I love him, that I am the only one that congratulated him on every accomplishment, every battle." Thor stood and stormed off, walking in the direction of the library, cape flowing behind him.

Frigga smiled wearily and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I guess, somethings never change for him. Should we tell him?"

"No, for it will break his heart. Not yet, let Loki tell him."

Thor began searching through the books in the children section. Loki always curled up with a book at hand for Thor to read, maybe if he found their first book, Loki would crack a smile. Something, anything was better than not talking. As he pulled out the book he had found it beaten from constant use, but none the less it was still there and it made the thunderer remember back to those times...

–

Loki boomed through their room at the time and bounced on the bed, waking Thor up from a nap. As he did begin to wake up he glared at Loki, wanting to know what made him so happy.

"Big brother, I found the book! The book about the wolf who visited that village! It's the only one father had from that one place, Mi-Midgrades!" Loki spoke his green eyes sparkling with joy.

Thor got up and grabbed the book inspecting it before correcting his younger brother. "It's Midgard Loki. If you want to be beside me on the throne, you should learn quickly." As he looked up he noticed that the look of joy faded and he shook his head.

"Loki, come under the blankets with me, I shall read it to you." As Thor held the cold body close to him he began to read the story of the bot who cried wolf too many times. At the end the boy was telling the truth and it made the black haired man cry. As the big brother he had to do something so he closed the book and asked what was wrong.

"Brother Thor, why would they just ignore him? He tried to tell them."

"It's because he kept on lying to them at the beginning, they just figured it was another joke until it was too late."

"Poor boy. I know what I'll do! I will go to father and tell him that the boy should be believed, he can change there mind."

–

Thor laughed, tears almost coming to his eyes. He shook his head and then walked out of the big room full of books and headed to Loki's room. He had fought for Loki to still be treated as an Asgard so he was welcomed back cautiously, the big brother of course volunteered to watch him. When he reached the wooden double doors he knocked, speaking that he was going to come in.

As the king did enter the room slowly he found his brother's clothed body laying on the bed, curled with his back facing him. "I thought I'd find you here. I wanted to tell you about this book I found in the library. I wonder if you remember it?" All the while he walked cautiously forward, making sure to sit in the seat that faced Loki's face.

When he sat down Loki was blue, eyes red. Since coming back this was something his younger brother did to let people know he was different, almost asking for attention. Thor could only sigh heavily and look back showing his dearest brother the title of the book.

He had expected a smile, not the mischief maker sitting up quickly and throwing the book to the door. "Get out! I never asked for you to come here brother." He hissed and the older furrowed his brows.

"Loki, I thought it would bring a smile-"

"I'm not your brother anymore, I'm the monster that kills and threatens. Learn this, I am the damn boy that cried wolf, you are the people that never listened."

"I should have expected this. I am sorry I came here then. Dinner will be done soon, I hope I can see you there." Thor stood with a sad expression on his face, Loki on the other hand laid back down, cold tears falling from his face and on the bed, melting soon after.

The big god picked up the book and spoke a soft 'I love you' before closing the door as he exited the room. It hit him hard that it was so true, everyone did treat Loki like the boy, no one would listen, not even Thor. If he had tried harder when they were growing up maybe this all wouldn't have happened. He should at least be happy that he was talked to this time right?

–

The next day Thor yawned knocking on his brother's door for breakfast, hoping he would join. It was silent but what was he expecting? As he opened the door he found the neat room empty. No male in the bathroom, nor in the room. He slammed the door and walked out of the hall to see his family eating together, Loki included. This was strange, he never did it but he was happy. As he walked to the table he had a big silly grin on his face. "Brother! Oh I 'm so glad you came to breakfast today! How have you been faring?"

No words, of course. His skin was still blue and he at slowly, not looking at anyone. Thor should at least be happy for this. As Frigga played with her ear Odin nodded silently and spoke to Thor. "Well, I bid my son's a good morning, I promised your mother a date. Good bye then." They stood and left the big hall, leaving the two together.

The thunder god poked at his meat and then grabbed his goblet drinking a big gulp of wine. "I-I am sorry for all that I have done to you. I know I can never take back anything, but I'm hoping to try and fix everything-"

"You can't hope to try and fix me can you?!" He hissed again, the area around them becoming cold.

"No, but I'm hoping since we are still young that maybe we could possibly start over somewhat maybe doing the things with you again like-" Thor was caught off guard and interrupted again by the lean body leaving the area. He tried, he at least got him to talk again.

Thor couldn't help it this time he put his arms on the table and buried his head in them. He began to cry silently, hoping that it could change. He missed his brother and he wanted it all back he wanted to hold him in a hug, he wanted to share laughs good battles, exciting stories. He sobbed and just couldn't take it, he threw the table on it's side as he stood and wiped the tears away.

This was not going to happen, he will try, he will get it back even if it took forever.

–

Days had passed and as Thor tried over and over again just as planned to get them to smile together to fight together, it slowly began to work, he noticed him at breakfast at first, then dinner. Slowly he would make conversation with only Thor and he felt special, proud. Then out of no where Loki was back to his normal, Asgardian, old cold self, teasing, making tricks every now and again.

When him and Loki were alone in the safety of the liesmith's room the black haired man would laugh occasionally, talk bits and pieces there. Thor knew that it was all working, it only took a year to get this far. While he sat in his brother's room this time he was watching Loki just practice his magic, not to mention practicing what his powers were as a Jotun.

After it was all done he stood and gave his brother a big smile and clapped.

"Thor, I don't need you to do that. I can do this myself and know I did a good job myself as well."

"I'm just trying to make you feel good about yourself, no one else does. I love you and I think what you do it special, don't forget that." The thunderer spoke, walking to his brother and putting an affectionate touch on his neck.

"I miss this I guess. I should try to say sorry to at least you, I just never liked being the second, being the one who was never praised by Odin or Frigga."

"Come, talk to me brother, I will listen, do not worry." He said, leading his brother to the pair of chairs in the room beside the bed. As They sat down Loki began his story, literally.

They would take breaks ever so often but they were starting to get closer together by this. As Loki got to the part with Manhattan he still wanted to prove himself of something, to anyone. One part that stood out the most that evening was when Loki talked about his recent feels.

"I never wanted to be second, I hated how I was never praised. It seemed like you were the only one that cared and it hurt me. Didn't Odin love his second son? Wasn't he ever proud at my magic or drawings? When you were there, or you with him he always gave you a smile, a hug, a care, even a piece of his heart. It was then that I realized that I couldn't do anything about anything but try and figure out what to do. I cried over everything, I hated how no one loved me, how everyone slowly began to figure you out and what you could do.

I couldn't figure out what to do I really couldn't. I wished for the attention I never had, I felt so worthless, I felt like if I died I wouldn't be mourned. That's when I looked in your eyes before I fell into the void. As I was torchered somewhat by my nightmares about this place and thought back about you I missed it, missed how you were there, how you helped me. But then as we grew older I found that nothing mattered anymore so I decided to sell my soul to at least you one last time, even if your attention was never on me anymore..."

Thor lifted up Loki's head and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. "I would never leave you, my little brother who cried wolf. And I must say, I could be the wolf to listen to you."

"But didn't, didn't he get eaten by the wolf?"

Thor smiled before he began to tickle his brother. "Yes! And that means I will eat away at you with my attention." As they laughed and played around a bit they laid on the bed after words like they were small again and fell a sleep with smiles on there faces, Thor's arm over the small body.

–

As months had passed Thor had begun to notice his brother getting unusually sick. It only started out as a few days and he would be better then he began to cough up blood, beginning to stay in bed weeks at a time. As he came to his brothers bed one evening with soup he made himself and a big smile on his face he opened the door and smiled at his brother's sleeping body. He set the table at the edge of the bed and looked at his brother.

Something wasn't right, he even had a piece of parchment with his red seal and green ink. Outside it began to darken and rain hard instantly. "No, please oh gods no..." Thor rushed to Loki's side and shook his brother, he was cold and he didn't want to accept that. "No! Please Loki, please! I was finally getting close again, please don't die on me."

As he began to cry he hugged his brother's body close to him, petting his hair and kissing his forehead, crying out in pain as thunder and lightning rolled in the clouds outside. He just began to love again and they had to take him away? He wanted his brother back, he wanted him other soul back. He couldn't live without him, He was beginning to smile again for gods sake!

"Loki! Please..." He began to soak the lean shoulder with tears and then Odin came in the room, Frigga behind him.

Frigga began to cry and Odin rushed to the bed trying to grab Thor away from the body. He gave it a fight but finally after some time he let go very slowly and stayed there at the bed.

While everyone began to clean the room and take Loki to be buried for Thor He remained in the room, unmoving from the bed looking at where the body was the whole time. It was still dark outside and it was oddly quiet in the room. As he began to leave he noticed the parchment again and grabbed it slowly. The outside had this: _'For my brother, we will never be apart'._ Opening it with a sad expression and reading the following:

_Dear Brother,_

_I never wanted to tell you I was sick, one of the many reasons Laufey got rid of me I suppose. I should thank you, thank you for being there, for being a brother to me, for trying your hardest even though I hated you. Nothing was right and I still hold my opinions but I love you, you should know that. I will be watching over you, I am with Hel by now, I hope you can come to understand that I died because I was sick not for the injustice. I have to thank you again, for everything, for making my last months memorable. And thank you for being the brother you always were to me._

_Yours Forever,_

_Loki_

Thor cried all over again and held the paper. Soon closing it he got up and looked at the bed on last time, remembering that last sweet smile he gave, which was only just yesterday. He soon left the room and never attended the funeral, It was too much for him, but he would visit him everyday after, even his room. Sometimes he would sleep in there if he really missed him.

"Loki, I thank you too..."


End file.
